Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores
by Gween Black
Summary: O amor infantil é sempre surpreendente e delicioso, com uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Ficlet Scorpius e Lily – PÓSDH.


**Disclaimer: **Scorpius e Lily pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

**Resumo:** o amor infantil é sempre surpreendente e delicioso, com uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. [Ficlet Scorpius e Lily – PÓSDH.

**Nota:** contém spoilers de Harry Potter 7, embora nenhum importante. É bem fluffy, espero que gostem e comentem. Beijão!

---------

**Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores**

_"Ela guardaria aqueles momentos excepcionais como pedras preciosas na corrente de seu amor inarticulado e infantil, mantendo-os com o maior carinho." _

(Marion Zimmer Bradley)

Scorpius Malfoy já possuía nove anos, mas era apenas a quarta vez que ia a Hogsmeade. Preferia o vilarejo pequeno, calmo e inteiramente bruxo à multidão onipresente do Beco Diagonal. À primeira vista, Hogsmeade lhe parecera um brinquedo; havia ido até lá no auge do inverno, as estradas, árvores e telhados cobertos de flocos de neve. No verão e na primavera o vilarejo não o atraíra tanto, a não ser pela oportunidade inquestionável de comer quanto sorvete quisesse. Mas, naquela manhã calma de Outubro, era a primeira vez que via o vilarejo no Outono.

Não hesitou; decidiu, imediatamente, que o Outono seria sua estação preferida. Maravilhou-se com o show de cores que as folhas ofereciam – de um verde desbotado, passando para marrom, vermelho, amarelo e até algumas quase douradas. A rua principal estava tomada por aquela deliciosa confusão de cores, e o garoto adiantou-se, correndo.

- Scorpius! – a mãe chamou, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do filho. O menino não respondeu, apenas parou e se voltou para a mãe, um sorriso enorme cobrindo a face. A mulher, incapaz de resistir à felicidade genuína estampada no rosto do filho, retirou algumas moedas do bolso e entregou ao garoto. – Estarei na Trapobelo Moda Mágica, caso você precise de mim. – ela informou. – Não saia da estrada principal e nem se afaste muito. – instruiu.

Scorpius assentiu e a mãe beijou-o na bochecha, virando-se e se dirigindo para seu destino. O garoto sorriu para a própria liberdade, decidindo distrair-se caminhando sem rumo pela estrada encantadora. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para a hora do almoço, de modo que o vilarejo estava quase completamente vazio. Para ele, era perfeito; poderia vagar despreocupado pelo tempo que quisesse.

Começou a caminhar lentamente, observando cada loja por que passava. O Três Vassouras já estava aberto, e contava com apenas algumas poucas mesas cheias. Um casal tomava café a um canto, enquanto duas mesas adiante um grupo de jovens, aparentemente recém formados, conversava animadamente. A um canto, um senhor de idade lia o Profeta Diário e tomava um café fumegante, e na mesa ao lado duas mulheres fofocavam e riam com Madame Rosmerta. Depois da espiada rápida, seguiu caminhando e parou na frente do Correio. Desde muito pequeno, o garoto sempre havia sido apaixonado por corujas. Acreditava que eram animais inteligentes, sagazes e extremamente lindos; não quis abrir a porta apenas para observar as centenas de corujas diferentes que estavam lá, portanto contentou-se em observar pelo vidro. Empoleirada em uma gaiola ele avistou o animal mais bonito que já havia visto em toda a sua vida: era uma coruja branca, as penas escurecendo levemente nas pontas, puxando para o amarelo queimado; os olhos eram desse mesmo tom amarelado, quase dourados. Pareceu a ele que aquela era a personificação do Outono.

Ele deu um sorriso bobo, a mão escorregando pelo vidro. Estava completamente distraído com o animal, e provavelmente se manteria assim se não fosse aquele riso que invadiu seus ouvidos. Era uma risada cristalina, deliciosa, repleta do mais sincero deleite. Virou-se automaticamente, encontrando o som a apenas alguns metros de distância. Do outro lado da rua, em uma mesa da calçada da Dedosdemel, estava – agora sim – a imagem mais linda que ele já havia visto.

Pensava que a coruja era linda? Pensava que a coruja lembrava o Outono? Meneou a cabeça, espantando aqueles pensamentos que agora lhe pareciam tão sem sentido. Assim que pôs os olhos sobre a menininha sentada à mesa, pensou que ela fosse um anjo. Aproximou-se lentamente, observando curiosamente a garotinha. Parecia que ela estava toda emoldurada por uma luz clara, que iluminava o sorriso de lábios avermelhados e dentes brancos e os olhos de um verde forte e intenso. Ela ria para um enorme pote transbordando de sorvete e pequenas balas. Alguns minutos depois, ele se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos verdes desviarem-se do sorvete e caírem sobre ele.

- Olá. – ela riu, comendo uma colherada do doce.

- Olá. – ele respondeu, envergonhado por ter sido pego em flagrante.

- Então. – ela deu um sorriso meio de lado, e ele observou a covinha se formando na bochecha esquerda. – Você vai ficar aí de pé ou vai se sentar aqui?

Ele sorriu ante a espontaneidade da menina, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à dela.

- Já que você insiste. – ele sorriu, observando o rosto dela atingir um curioso tom avermelhado. É claro que ele não poderia afirmar, mas a menina sentiu o coração disparar com a alegria infantil. – O que é isso que você tem aí?

- É sorvete. – ela respondeu, lambuzando-se um pouco com a colherada cheia.

- Isso eu sei. – ele comentou.

- Então por que perguntou? – a outra retrucou, mirando-o com curiosidade.

- Quero saber o que você tem junto do sorvete. – ele esclareceu.

- Ah. – ela sorriu, mirando-o com diversão. – É uma coisa muito gostosa. – tratou de garantir, antes de explicar. – Se você derramar uma caixa de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores dentro do seu sorvete preferido, ele vai ficar muito mais divertido. – ela falou. – Você nunca sabe exatamente o que vai sentir, o que deixa tudo muito mais legal.

- Pode ser. – ele olhou meio desconfiado para o pote. – Você tem certeza?

- Mas é claro! – ela riu, os olhos brilhando. – Você quer uma colherada?

- Hmm. – ele pareceu pensar por um instante. Olhou para a mistura colorida de balas e sorvete lambuzado no pote da garota, e então para o rostinho iluminado e sorridente. – É claro que sim.

A menina não economizou; encheu a colher com muito sorvete e várias balas e entregou para o garoto. Ele abriu a boca, meio nervoso com a surpresa que poderia encontrar, e então a fechou novamente, devorando o conteúdo. Não se decepcionou; a mistura provou-se ácida e doce ao mesmo tempo, cítrica e absolutamente divina. Poucas vezes na vida experimentara algo tão gostoso.

- É realmente muito bom. – ele falou, a boca ainda meio cheia.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu, uma ponta de presunção na voz. – Eu disse.

- Você me mostrou uma coisa bonita. – ele falou. – Então agora eu vou mostrar algo bonito a você também.

- Mesmo? – ele viu os olhos da garota brilharem com o entusiasmo, enquanto ela levantava-se num pulo, esquecendo por completo o sorvete.

- Claro. – ele respondeu, sorrindo também. Adiantou-se até ela e enlaçou a mão com a dela, caminhando pela calçada. Duas lojas depois ele parou, indicando uma árvore com poucas folhas. – Você gosta do Outono?

- Eu acho bonito. – ela respondeu, estupefata, observando as milhares de cores que se estendiam por volta da árvore.

- Que nem você. – ele respondeu, meio encabulado, surpreendendo a si mesmo com as palavras. A menina sorriu para ele, correndo para o monte de folhas no chão e o puxando junto. Quando alcançaram o monte, ela não hesitou e se atirou em cima, entregando-se completamente ao riso e à diversão.

Scorpius sempre havia pensado que magia precisaria de muito esforço e concentração para acontecer. Entretanto, parado ali, deixando-se levar pelo sorriso da garota, sentindo o cheiro misterioso e fascinante da madeira e ouvindo o barulho gostoso das folhas se quebrando, ele teve certeza que aquela era mais pura das magias que experimentaria.

Deitou-se sobre as folhas, observando o céu claro e muito azul com pouquíssimas nuvens dissolvidas. Os raios de sol eram mornos e aconchegantes, e uma brisa fraca passava e levantava as folhas a apenas alguns centímetros do chão. Ouviu uma risada ao seu lado, e logo o rostinho corado e animado da menina intrometeu-se entre o céu e ele. Ela riu, e ele observou como o cabelo vermelho dela mesclava-se com perfeição aos pedaços de folhas que se prendiam aos fios. Levantou a mão, meio indeciso sobre o que fazer, retirando um fragmento de folha do cabelo dela. Quando ela se inclinou mais para perto, ele descobriu que o cheiro de madeira não vinha da árvore; mas sim dos cabelos dela. Para a sua surpresa, a garotinha não hesitou; inclinou-se mais ainda e encostou os lábios avermelhados aos seus. Os lábios dela, mesmo com toda a quantidade de sorvete, estavam mornos e macios, e ele gostou da sensação. Mas, tão rápido como começou, o beijo acabou.

Ela riu ainda mais, e ele ouviu o barulho do corpo dela caindo ao lado do dele. Ergueu a mão pequena, deixando os dedos escorregarem pelos próprios lábios, onde ela havia beijado. Sorriu. Depois, virou-se para ela:

- Você me dá seu coração? – ele perguntou.

- Depende. – ela murmurou. – Você me ama?

- É claro que eu te amo! – ele respondeu, sem hesitar, na ingênua certeza da infância.

- É, mas o quanto você me ama? – ela perguntou, observando-o com atenção. Os olhos ainda brilhavam e os lábios ainda sorriam, mas dava para notar que ela falava seriamente. – É um amor equivalente a um Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores? E, se for, de que sabor? – perguntou. – Eu não quero desperdiçar o meu coração com um garoto que só me ame como um daqueles Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores cinzas, feios e sem graça. Ele tem que me amar com um vermelho ou um azul. Rosa talvez, e verde no mínimo!

- Bom, eu te amo o equivalente a mil Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores vermelhos. – ele respondeu, e foi sincero. Observou o brilho dos olhos dela suavizar e o sorriso ficar ainda mais doce e encantador.

Scorpius por muito tempo ficou sem saber o nome da ruiva graciosa que costumava invadir seus sonhos, mesmo por anos depois. Ainda lembrava-se daquele primeiro beijo inocente, trocado sob um céu azul e sobre as várias folhas secas de Outono. Não imaginaria que, naquele ano, sua estação preferida reservava mais de uma surpresa; Setembro, o mês em que no fim as cores presenteavam o mundo com sua magia, lhe trouxe um presente no seu primeiro dia.

- Potter, Lily. – ele ouviu a voz da professora ecoar pelo Salão Principal, e sentiu engasgar-se ao observar a menina. Havia crescido, parecendo mais uma moça do que uma criança agora. Os olhos, porém, ainda não haviam perdido o inconfundível brilho deliciosamente infantil e alegre que fizera com que ele se apaixonasse.

A garota sentou-se, sempre naquele misto de excitação e curiosidade, apenas uma leve camada de nervosismo instalada. O chapéu escorregou pela cabeça, sem conseguir esconder os cachos vermelhos.

- Gryffindor! – ele gritou, sem esperar surpreender ninguém.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, encontrou uma bela coruja pousada sobre sua cama. Adiantou-se, curioso, observando o pacote. De dentro tirou um vidro cheio de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, todos vermelhos.

"Sei como você gosta. – Lily." Era a única coisa que dizia o bilhete, marcando o quanto a garota continuava espontânea e ousada – e, é claro, absolutamente apaixonante. _Potter__Gryffindor_ O garoto sorriu – não iria ser algo fácil. Mas qual seria a graça se tudo fosse assim?


End file.
